


От улыбки...

by Megara_Masharella



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megara_Masharella/pseuds/Megara_Masharella
Summary: Написан по этой картинке http://fc03.deviantart.net/fs13/f/2007/062/6/c/Piccolo_by_Ellychan88.jpg в рамках флешмоба
Kudos: 1





	От улыбки...

\- Пикколо-сан, можно вас кое о чем спросить?  
Сон Гохан отпрыгнул назад, уворачиваясь от выпада учителя и посмотрел на него своими любопытными круглыми глазками. Пикколо Даймао вопросительно выгнул бровь, но все же кивнул.  
\- Спрашивай.  
Он подумал, что если у мальчика возникли вопросы по поводу техники, то это даже неплохо. Наверное.  
\- Вы умеете улыбаться? – спросила кроха.  
Пикколо подумал, что ослышался. Но, судя по дебильному выражению лица этого мелкого, слух его не подвел.  
\- Тебе что, спросить больше нечего? – проговорил Пикколо сквозь зубы.  
\- Но мне правда-правда интересно! – взмолился Гохан.  
\- Это как-то поможет нашей тренировке?  
\- Эм… нет.  
\- Тогда не трать мое время на пустую болтовню и нападай! – рявкнул Даймао.  
\- Я слышал, что по-настоящему счастливые люди должны улыбаться, - сказал Гохан. – Но я ни разу не видел вашей улыбки! Вы что, так несчастливы, Пикколо-сан?  
Намекианин злостно оскалился и выпустил изо рта луч, от которого малыш едва успел увернуться.  
\- Вааа! – взвыл Сон младший. – Вы чего это, Пикколо-са…  
\- Молчать! – гаркнул Даймао и выпустил еще один луч. Камень рядом с Гоханом разнесло в пыль. – Какое тут может быть счастье, мелкий недоносок?!  
В мгновение ока он оказался рядом с Гоханом и пнул его.  
\- Сначала меня побеждает и не дает захватить мир твой папаша! - за пинком следует удар кулаком в скулу. – Потом из космоса прибывает его брат, которого я, великий, смог одолеть лишь на последнем издыхании! И ради этого мне пришлось…. гррр… с твоим папашей объединяться!  
\- Вааа! Не надо, Пикколо-сан! – Сон младший откатился, сглотнул и оглянулся на то место, где он только что валялся. Там была яма с глубокими трещинами, полученная, очевидно, ударом ноги Пикколо по ней.  
\- А перед смертью этот обезьяний выродок объявляет о том, что у него еще и товарищи есть! – Даймао неспешно, но зло шагал в сторону Гохана. Его плащ угрожающе развевался за его спиной. – И что хуже всего… Мне теперь приходится тренировать тебя, малявку, слабака и нытика, чтоб победить этих надоед и заняться уже, наконец, своим планом по захвату мира!  
\- Ааа, ниииааат! – завопил перепуганный Гохан, спасаясь бегством. – Простите меняя!  
\- И после этого ты думаешь, что я могу быть счастлив?!  
\- Пощадыыы!  
Пикколо быстро нагнал ребенка и ударил его кулаком в живот. Тот отлетел назад и впечатался в скалу.  
Даймао подошел к малышу, взял того за шкирку и придирчиво осмотрел. Все-таки их тренировки дали плоды. Ребенок отделался лишь царапинами и ушибами, когда как нормальный человек уже давно бы отбросил коньки на его месте. А сознание он потерял даже скорее от страха, чем от удара.  
Пикколо глубоко вздохнул и взвалил Гохана себе на плечо.  
\- Пожалуй, так и есть… - сказал он, кинув взгляд на малыша, и улыбнулся.

**Author's Note:**

> Написан по этой картинке http://fc03.deviantart.net/fs13/f/2007/062/6/c/Piccolo_by_Ellychan88.jpg в рамках флешмоба


End file.
